Shade (rapper)
|}} Biografia Nato a Torino, si avvicina al rap all'età di sedici anni, in un momento storico non particolarmente favorevole a questo genere musicale. Le prime rime risalgono al 2004, periodo in cui inizia a sperimentare i primi freestyle e a scrivere i primi testi. Si contraddistingue subito grazie alla sua ironia pungente e alla capacità di improvvisazione,MyHipHop.it che gli permetteranno di farsi apprezzare a livello nazionale.Shade: la biografia Gli inizi della carriera musicale Da sempre appassionato di musica, inizia a suonare il pianoforte all'età di undici anni. A sedici, complice anche la passione per lo skating, si avvicina alla cultura hip hop, trovando molto presto terreno fertile nell'ambito torinese. Il 2005 è dunque l'anno in cui inizia realmente la sua carriera: vince le selezioni piemontesi del contest nazionale di freestyle Tecniche Perfette, e fa uscire il suo primo demo, A no? in collaborazione con l'amico e collega Rew. Nel 2006 esce una trilogia di cortometraggi sul freestyle, girati dai due fratelli registi Gianluca e Massimiliano De Serio, nei quali Shade è protagonista insieme ai concittadini Rew, Ensi e Raige, che vengono accolti molto bene dalla critica. Dopo un'esperienza discografica che lo tiene bloccato due anni per "tattiche di mercato", nel 2009 esce il web album Mega, interamente autoprodotto e finanziato dalle vincite ottenute nelle varie battle. Parallelamente al disco, Shade partecipa a numerosi contest in tutta Italia, uscendo molto spesso come vincitore. Zelig, Comedy Central, MTV Spit Nel 2011 esce il singolo Vado via, in collaborazione con Rew, Yota e Dj Lil Cut, e nello stesso anno vince la prima selezione dello Zelig Urban Talent, e partecipa a ZeligLab nel celebre cabaret milanese. A settembre appare come guest nella sitcom Favelas, in cui recita al fianco del duo comico Pali e Dispari, di Katia Follesa e Marco Della Noce. Successivamente uscirà il video di Bravo, una web banger prodotta da Bassi Maestro, in collaborazione con Rew e Helldee. Nel 2012 viene contattato dalla redazione di MTV per partecipare al programma sul freestyle MTV Spit, venendo però successivamente scartato dalla lista dei partecipanti all'edizione. A dicembre dello stesso anno esce il singolo Tutti, che riscuote gran successo sul web, il cui video rispecchia la personalità contorta e irriverente dell'artista. L'anno successivo Shade viene selezionato tra i dodici partecipanti della seconda edizione del programma MTV Spit, condotto dal rapper Marracash, che vede in giuria Ensi, Paola Zukar, Morgan e Max Pezzali. Sbaragliando la concorrenza e conquistando il pubblico con il suo grande amico ensi, vince in finale contro Nitro e si porta a casa il titolo di "King del Freestyle"La finale di MTVSpitregalato,appunto, da ensi, succedendogli nell'albo d'oro.Shade vince MTV Spit 2013 - PanoramaShade vince MTV Spit 2013 - La Stampa In seguito all'esperienza nella gabbia di Spit, Shade viene ulteriormente contattato dal canale televisivo per realizzare un pezzo insieme ai colleghi Clementino, Fred de Palma e Moreno per la nota bevanda Pepsi, già sponsor del programma. Su una produzione del beatmaker francese Medeline, a giugno 2013 esce Passa il microfono, che vuole essere un invito alle nuove leve del rap italiano a mettersi in gioco per realizzare la propria strofa.Passa il microfono - Pepsi Beat Supereroe offresi e album di debutto Dopo Spit, esce per il download gratuito l'EP Supereroe offresi in collaborazione con Rew, supportato dalla Blue Nox Academy.Download Supereroe Offresi L'EP vede la produzione artistica e la supervisione di Hyst, con il quale il duo Rew e Shade realizza la traccia Giù con noi e fa uscire il video diretto dall'artista romano e da Alessandro Regaldo, presentato ufficialmente su Deejay TV al programma The Flow.Giù con noi su The FlowRecensioni dell'EP Supereroe Offresi A luglio, il rapper annuncia ai fan l'uscita di un suo album solista nell'autunno 2013. Curiosità * È risaputo che il rapper Shade sia un grandissimo tifoso della Juve. * Shade studia doppiaggio e recitazione all'ODS di Torino. * Ha dichiarato più volte la sua ammirazione per il rapper Dargen D'Amico. * La sua serie TV preferita è Scrubs. * Grande interesse da parte del pubblico nei confronti dell'artista è stato sollevato grazie alla realizzazione di uno street video a gennaio 2013, in cui Shade, insieme ai concittadini Ensi e Fred de Palma, fa freestyle fuori da un locale del quartiere San Salvario di Torino.Shade, Ensi, Fred de Palma - Street video di freestyle * Parallelamente ai progetti musicali, Shade porta avanti anche spettacoli di stand up comedy, principalmente nei locali piemontesi. Discografia Shade ;Album * 2014 – Mirabilansia * 2015 – Clownstrofobia Rew & Shade ;Web Album * 2005 – A no? * 2009 – Mega * 2013 - Supereroe offresi Singoli * 2012 - Tutti, prod. Prestige * 2017 - Bene ma non benissimo Collaborazioni * 2011 – Vado via, con Yota, Rew e Dj Lil Cut * 2011 – ''-10 Kg di mole'', con Pula+, Rew, Sfolla * 2011 – ''-10 Kg di simpatia forzata'', con Pula+, Rew, Yota * 2012 – Bravo, con Helldee, Rew, prod. Bassi Maestro * 2012 – Anni luce, con Helldee, Rew, prod. Big Joe * 2013 – Passa il microfono, con Moreno, Fred de Palma, Clementino, prod. Medeline * 2013 – Niko Bellic, con Anagogia, Debbit, Nico Flash, Esse Premi e riconoscimenti Contest di freestyle ;2005 * Tecniche Perfette Piemonte - Torino 1º posto, in finale contro Rayden (One Mic) * Tecniche Perfette finale Piemonte - Chieri (TO) 1º posto, in finale contro AlbeOk ;2006 * Tecniche Perfette Piemonte - Piossasco (TO) 3º posto * Face off jam - Torino 4º posto, dopo aver eliminato Rayden e Rob * Pink Mic - Vinovo (TO) 3º posto, uscito in semifinale contro Ensi, dopo aver eliminato Clementino ;2007 * Vanilla freestyle contest - Genova 1º posto, in finale contro Moreno * LC Center - Udine 2º posto, in finale contro Tubet ;2008 * Juicy Chalet, Winter Contest - Torino 1º posto, in finale contro Fred de Palma - Royal Fam * Fuori per il Cash - Avigliana (TO) 1º posto, in finale contro Rew ;2009 * Juicy Chalet, Winter Contest - Torino 1º posto, in finale contro Rew ;2010 * Vibe Session, Summer Contest - Torino 1º posto, in finale contro Fred de Palma * Fuori per il cash 2010 - Pianezza (TO) 1º posto, in finale contro Fred de Palma ;2011 * Zelig Urban Talent. prima sessione 1º posto, in finale contro Mario - Fratelli Quintale, dopo aver eliminato Nitro - Machete crew * 1,000 € freestyle contest - Milano 1º posto, in finale contro Nerone - MCF * Zelig Urban Talent, finalissima - Milano 4º posto, uscito in semifinale contro Nitro ;2012 * You Wanna Battle me - Milano 3º posto, uscito in semifinale contro Nerone * Who is the greatest, eliminatorie - Roma 1º posto, in finale contro T-Bear * Who is the greatest, finale - Roma 2º posto, in finale contro Kenzie Kenzei, dope aver eliminate Mouri, Mc Nill e Nitro * King of the Shit - Torino 1º posto, in finale contro Sfollagente * You Wanna Battle me - Monza 1º posto, in finale contro BLNKAY, dopo aver eliminato Nerone ;2013 * MTV Spit - Milano 1º posto, in finale contro Nitro Note Voci correlate * Ensi * Hyst * MTV Spit * Marracash * One Mic * Macklemore * Lonely Island Fonti